Znalazłem Szczęście
by Salvio.h
Summary: Harry Potter po ostatecznej bitwie znika bez słowa. A po ośmiu latach wraca, mając niespodzianki dla wszystkich.


Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, więc to publikuję. / Rozdział nie sprawdzony \

Małe ostrzeżenie, jeśli nie lubisz opowiadań o tematyce męsko-męskiej - nie czytaj. Przeszkadza Ci, iż to opowiadanie zamiera treści typu męska ciąża itp - nie czytaj.

Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Pozdrawiam i miłej lektury :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Był trzeci lipca. Dzieciaki właśnie zaczynały swoje wakacyjne przygody. Nauczyciele w końcu odpoczywali od ciężkich zmagań, jakim było pilnowanie i nauczanie swych uczniów.

Harry dobrze pamiętał ten czas, choć trochę inaczej niż jego rówieśnicy czy inni uczniowie. Gdy tylko dowiedział się, że od urodzenia jest zapisany do Szkoły Magi i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, jego powroty do domu na dwa miesiące wypoczynku zaczynały się atakami paniki i lękiem przed swoją rodziną. Wiem, że dobrze znacie tą historię, a ja nie mam zamiaru jej znów opowiadać.

Prawdę mówiąc, od tego czasu minęło osiem lat. Osiem lat odkąd nie musiał wracać do swojej rodziny. Osiem lat odkąd zostawił za sobą Hogwart. Osiem lat odkąd zabił Voldemorta i opuścił tak cudownie deszczową Anglię. Nie czekając na nic, gdy tylko poczuł się wolny - zniknął bez słowa.

Teraz jednak, gdy w końcu zdecydował się wrócić do swoich korzeni, wiedział, że to będzie coś innego. Cóż, na pewno będzie to coś, co przyniesie dużo problemów i na pewno będzie musiał wszystko wyjaśnić co niektórym osobom. Jednak to mogło zaczekać.

Właśnie teraz zniósł ostatnie pudło ze swoimi rzeczami do nowo kupionej rezydencji. Nie była ogromna - tak jak dwór Malfoy'ów ale dla nich była w sam raz. Znajdowała się w czarodziejskiej północnej Anglii i miała wspaniały, duży ogród. To było priorytetem, gdy wybierał dom. Chciał mieć dużo przestrzeni, poza tym kochał rośliny. I proszę, nie zważajcie na jego oceny z Zielarstwa gdy był uczniem. Jedną z prac domowych u wujostwa kochał wykonywać. Tak, to właśnie było pielenie ogródka i pielęgnacja rośli. Może to babskie zajęcie, no ale spójrzcie na to z tej strony. Neville Longbottom, jego dawny przyjaciel, który był ciapą, za przeproszeniem - jest teraz jednym z najbardziej pożądanych zielarzy w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak przynajmniej słyszał.

Wracając, stał w wielkim, jasnym holu z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Obok niego, z cichym "pop" pojawił się Zgredek. Skrzat podczas wojny z Tom'em Riddle'm ledwo co uszedł z życiem, ale po mimo ciężkiej rany jakiej nabył, wyszedł z tego cało.

\- Zgredek przyszedł pomoc Panu Harry'emu sir, w przeprowadzce, sir.

\- Dziękuję, Zgredku. Każda para rąk się przyda. - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- To może ja pójdę po...

\- Nie, Zgredku. Przecież wiesz, że to ma być niespodzianka.

\- Zgredek wie, sir.

\- To dobrze. Bierzmy się do roboty.

Po ciężkich godzinach pracy, Potter ze swoim skrzatem w końcu skończyli sprzątać dom. Siedział właśnie w jadali, która była połączona z kuchnią. Oczywiście sam musiał przebudować tą część, gdyż lubił przesiadywać obok swoich małych przyjaciół gdy robili obiad. Miał trzy skrzaty domowe i bardzo je szanował, ale czasem też sam lubił coś ugotować. Zgredek, Gibi i Mini były częścią jego rodziny i tak jak pozostali domownicy mieli własne pokoje. Kuchnia została wykonana w nowoczesnym, mugolskim stylu. Dużo szperał w książkach... Tak, on, Harry Potter czytał książki... żeby znaleźć zaklęcie, umożliwiające korzystać z mugolskich sprzętów AGD. Dzięki temu, żyło się o wiele łatwiej.

Mini pokochała nowe urządzenia kuchenne i często z nich korzysta. Ona i Gibi są młodym małżeństwem. Gibi także lubi korzystać z mugolskiego sprzętu, a najbardziej polubił kosiarkę. I co wydaje się nieco dziwne dla Potter'a, ale i zabawne - zawsze przed skoszeniem trawinka rozmawia z nią. Wybraniec już kilka razy przyłapał go na monologu z urządzeniem. Także każdy u niego w domu miał jakieś zajęcie.

Gdy zjadł swoją kolację, powolnym krokiem skierował się do jednego z pokoi na górze. Była to jedna z największych sypialni w całej rezydencji i choć On był gospodarzem domu, komnata należała do kogoś innego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok wnętrza pokoju. Ślizgońskie ściany tak bardzo nie pasowały do jego Gryfońskiego charakteru.

Z cichym westchnięciem obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do pokoju na przeciwko. Jego sypialnia miała kolor ciemnego beżu, a ciemne meble dodawały mrocznych cech. Pierwsze co można było zaobserwować, to wielkie, małżeńskie łóżko - choć z pewnością pomieściło by z pięć osób. Po obu stronach łoża stały stoliki nocne, na których stały lampy. Po prawej stronie były dwie pary drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do jego własnej łazienki, a drugie do garderoby. Na lewej ścianie, w rogu stała komoda i regał z książkami. W drugim rogu, stała dwuosobowa sofa, stolik do kawy i duży, plazmowy telewizor.

Harry wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się w piżamę, którą były krótkie spodenki i położył się spać.

Szedł pewnym siebie krokiem korytarzem Ministerstwa Magii. Jego wyraz twarzy wskazywałna to, że niebyt chciał tu być, ale okoliczności go do tego zmusiły. Facet od nieruchomości nie zjawił się na ich spotkanie, a że chciał mieć już wszystko załatwione musiał tu przyjść. Na jego nieszczęście, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy nadal widniała ja jego czole, więc ludzie zatrzymywali się i patrzyli w jego stronę z otwartą buzią. Oh, już zaczynał tęsknić za anonimowością.

Dotarł w końcu do biura Pana Baines'a, czarodziejskiego agenta nieruchomości. Przywitał się grzecznie z sekretarką wydziału, która jak reszta patrzyła na niego w szoku.

\- P - Pa - Pan Baines. jest właśnie w trakcie s-spotkania, P-Panie Potter.

\- Oh, mogę wiedzieć kiedy skończy? Nie mam zbytnio czasu. - odpowiedział z wymuszanym uśmiechem. - Czy mogłaby mu Pani przekazać, że czekam na niego w kawiarni na dole? Będę tam tylko przez kolejne dziesięć minut.

\- T-tak, o - oczywiście.

\- Dziękuję Bardzo.

Westchnąwszy w duchu, obrócił się i skierował się na pierwsze piętro Ministerstwa.

W kawiarni zamówił sobie czarną kawę i usiadł przy samym wejściu. Im bliżej wyjścia, tym szybciej się stąd ulotni. Miał taką nadzieję.

Ostatni raz był tutaj, gdy zginął Syriusz. Poczuł bolesne ukucie w sercu. A teraz, osiem lat później znów tu jest. Wspaniale.

\- Um.. Ja... przepraszam Pana bardzo. - powiedział cienki głosik z jego prawej strony, spojrzał w nią, a jego zielone oczy ujrzały małą dziewczynkę o złotych włosach.

\- Tak?

\- Czy jest Pan Harry'm Potter'em?

\- Chyba jestem, potrzebujesz czegoś? - spytał, uśmiechając się.

\- Czy mogę prosić Pana o autograf?

\- Prosto z mostu. - zaśmiał się, na co dziewczynka się zarumieniła. Wziął od niej notes i długopis. Mugolski długopis. - Dla?

\- Victoria Weasley. - powiedziała dumnie.

\- Oh, jesteś córką Bill'a i Fleur? -spytał zaskoczony. Jeszcze przed finałową bitwą dowiedział się, że Fleur jest przy nadziei. Wydaje się być w wieku Nat'a.

\- Tak, zna Pan moich rodziców?

\- Tak. - powiedział po prostu. - Ile masz już lat?

\- Osiem. - Więc całkiem możliwe, że jest kilka miesięcy starsza.

\- Victoria? Z kim Ty rozmawiasz?! - donośny krzyk wypełnił zaciszną kawiarenkę. Zielonooki od razu wiedział do kogo należy i spojrzał w stronę wejścia.

\- Spokojnie ciociu, rozmawiam z...

\- Harry... O Mój Boże! Harry! - krzyknęła kobieta, po czym rzuciła się na szyję byłego Wybrańca. Cały czas szeptała jego imię.

\- Uh... Hermi, udusisz mnie.

\- Ja Ci dam Hermi... gdzieś Ty był przez tyle lat!- krzyczała, a na jej policzkach widniały łzy.

\- To tu, to tam. - wzruszył ramionami. Oddał zeszyt dziewczynce, puszczając jej oczko.

\- Ja pierwsza go zobaczyłam, ciociu. A mnie nawet nie przytulił. - prychnęła dziewczynka, zabawnie tupiąc przy tym nogą.

\- Cóż... To by wyglądało dziwnie. - powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się. Jego uwadze nie unikło spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

\- Jak tam Ron, Hermiono? - spytał, odchodząc od tematu.

\- Ah, wszystko dobrze. W tamtym tygodniu dostał awans na... Harry nie zmieniaj tematu!

Potter zaśmiał się, kątem oka widząc jak czarodziej, na którego czekał wchodzi do kawiarni.

\- Wybacz, Hermi. Muszę już iść. - odparł. Przytulił przyjaciółkę, po czym wyminął ją. - Panie Baines. Dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan trochę czasu. Byliśmy dziś umówieni.

\- Ah tak. - mruknął, zarumieniony czarodziej. - Proszę wybaczyć, wypadło mi dziś spotkanie, na którym musiałem być.

\- Nic się nie stało. Możemy przejść do Pana gabinetu? Chciałbym podpisać ostateczne dokumenty w sprawie rezydencji.

\- Naturalnie. Już się Pan wprowadził?

\- Tak.

Pół godziny później mógł na spokojnie wyjść z Ministerstwa Magii bez żadnych komplikacji.

Postanowił zajść jeszcze na ulicę Pokątną. W końcu obiecał dla Nathan'a jakąś magiczną niespodziankę. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów, nadchodzę!

Na jego szczęście, samych autorów nie było w sklepie. Widocznie interes szedł bardzo dobrze, więc mogli pozwolić sobie na zatrudnienie pracowników.

Kupił kilka dość interesujących rzeczy i udając się w jedną z pustych uliczek - teleportował się do swojej rezydencji.

Właśnie dziś, trzy dni od wizyty w Ministerstwie całkowicie skończył urządzać dom i ogród. Nie zapomniał również o postawieniu drewnianego płotu i posiedzeniu krzewów.

Z samego rana sprawdził jeszcze raz osłony dookoła posiadłości i ruszył po swój największy skarb.

Nie było ciężko dostać się na drugi koniec świata, mają międzynarodowy świstollik. Cieszył się niezmiernie gdy dotarł do domu Pani Cliffors, ponieważ to ona zajmowała się jego siedmioletnim synem.

Zdążył tylko wejść na posiadłość starszej kobiety, gdy drzwi frontowe otworzyły się z hukiem a z domu wybiegł mały chłopiec o brunatnych włosach i niebieskich oczach z przebłyskami zieleni. Miał na sobie zielona koszulkę i krótkie dżinsowe spodenki, a na nogach białe trampki. Zdecydowanie styl odziedziczył od swojego drugiego ojca.

\- Tatusiu! W końcu jesteś! Babcia zrobiła swoje pyszne babeczki z czekoladą! - krzyknął uradowany chłopiec, rzucając mu się na szyje. Pani Cliffors była dla niego jak babcia, zaś Harry traktował ją jak własną matkę. Gdy tylko tutaj przybył i kupił mały domek naprzeciwko jej dużego rodzinnego domu już pierwszego dnia do niego przyszła i ofiarowała swoją pomoc.

Była czarownica po 50-tce, a jej wszystkie dzieci: Agnes, Michael, Chole i Sam wyjechały na inne kontynenty. Spotkał ich kilka razy i wiedział, że mimo iż nie chcieli zostawić matki samej to chcieli spełniać marzenia. Harry nie rozumiał ich wdzięczności, to ona ofiarowała mu najważniejsze wsparcie A nie on jej.

Wracając, z dom wyszła także niska, pulchna kobieta o pełnych radości w oczach. Miała blond włosy, choć w niektórzy miejscach robili się już siwe. Była ubrana w niebieska spódnicę za kolana i bluzkę w kwiaty, szła w jego stronę boso Jak miała zawsze w zwyczaju chodzić.

\- Harry, jak dobrze Cię widzieć. - zaśmiał się. - Idź to ogrodu, Agnes zaraz przyniesie herbatę i babeczki.

\- Ciebie też milo widzieć, Liz. - odparł z uśmiechem, odstawił swojego chłopca na ziemie i przytulił ją. - W takim razie Ty idź z Nat'em do ogrodu ja pomogę ' Nes.

\- W porządku, Harry!

\- Tylko nie zjedz wszystkie na raz, tato! - zachichotał jasnowłosy chłopiec.

\- Zostawię Ci kilka okruszków, maluszku. - uśmiechnął się szczerze, Harry i ruszył w stronę domu. Od razu skierował się w stronę kuchni, gdzie urzędowała wysoka kobieta o czarnych włosach, spiętych w luźny kok. - Witaj w domu, Agnes.

\- Oh, 'arry! Tak miło Cię widzieć! - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa. Miała trzydzieści dwa lata i od prawie dwunastu lat mieszkała we Francji.

\- Jak tam Dan i Mio? - Dan był 37-letnim, rosłym mężczyzną, był mężem Agnes od 10 lat. Harry bardzo go lubił, gdyż Dan był ogromnym fanem Quiddicha. Za to Mio to ich pięcioletnie córka, a Nathan uważa ją za siostrę.

\- Wszystko w porząsiu, 'Arry. A jak u Ciebie? Czy wszystko już załatwiłeś?

\- Tak, zostało tylko przenieść Nathan'a. Gibi i Mini już wczoraj przenieśli jego rzeczy. - odpowiedział, biorąc talerz z babeczkami i ruszył za dziewczyną na tyły domu.

Pani Cliffors siedział tarasie, na swoim bujanym fotelu, a Nathan siedział na dużej huśtawce na drugim końcu.

\- Jesteś gotowa do przeprowadzki, Liz? - spytał patrząc na starszą kobietę. Miała jutro wyjechać razem z Agnes do Paryża, gdzie miała już pozostać.

\- Owszem, mam już wszystko spakowane. Jednak trudno mi rozstać z tym domem. - westchnęła smutno. - Razem z Ben'em kupiliśmy go zaraz po tym, jak mi się oświadczył. Pamiętam jak dziś, że strasznie na niego krzyczałam za to, że wybrał taki dużo dom. Jednak teraz wiem, że był to był wspaniały zakup, mając tyle dzieci.

Ben był mężem Lizy. Harry nigdy go osobiście nie poznał, gdyż mężczyzna zmarł cztery lata przed jego przybyciem tutaj. Był mugolem ale w pełni akceptował wyjątkowość swojej żony i czwórki dzieci. To po nim Nes miała czarne włosy i zadarty nos.

\- Rozumiem Cię w pełni, babuniu. - odparł mały chłopiec, przełykając kawałek babeczki. Buzię miał całą w okruszkach. - Ja też nie chce stąd wyjeżdżać.

Starszy Potter spojrzał na niego smutno. Wiedział, że chłopiec niezbyt chce opuścić to miejsce. Sam był do niego przywiązany, a Nathan tutaj się wychował. Maluch, widząc spojrzenie ojca, pobiegł do niego i mocno wtulił się w jego pierś. - Ale chce pojechać tam gdzie wychował się tatuś.

\- Wiesz, smyku. Myślę, że jeśli trochę pokombinujemy to jeszcze do końca wakacji pojedziemy odwiedzić babcie w Paryżu. Myślę, że Mio i wujek Dan będą prze szczęśliwi.

\- Naprawdę? - spojrzał na zielonookiego pełen nadziei, po czym odwrócił się w stronę starszej dziewczyny. - Ciociu, naprawdę będę mógł was odwiedzić z tatą?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa.

\- A babcia i Mio będą mogły nas odwiedzić w nowym domu?

\- I to nie raz. - zachichotał Potter.

W małej wiosce niedaleko Sydnej, Harry właśnie szykował się do podróży do ich nowego domu. Nathan spał w jego ramionach już od pół godziny. Zasnął zmęczony płaczem rozłąki z babcia i domem. On sam miał łzy w oczach, ale szybko je starł widząc, że to bardziej zasmuci Lisy i Agnes. Choć i one nie oszczędzały swój łez.

Z pomniejszonymi walizkami w kieszeni, złapał za swój niezawodny świstoklik i po kilka minutach był w swoim nowym domu.

W Anglii był to wczesny ranek. I niestety różnice czasie dało się odczuć.

Weszła do rezydencji, przywitany przez swoje skrzaty z radością. Szybko znalazł się w sypialni chłopca i położył go na dużym łóżku. Wystarczyły dwa machnięciem ręki i czarnowłosy leżał w piżamie.

Jutro czekał ich długi dzień. Wyprawa na Pokątną z Nathan'em wzbudzi dużą sensację. Jednak wiedział, że jego syn lubi być w centrum uwagi.

Zawsze, dwa razu w roku w Alice Springs odbywał się mały festyn na rzecz miasta. Nathan już od piątego roku życia został małą gwiazdą tego festynu. Pani Cliffors nauczyła go grać na fortepianie, a gdy dołączył do tego jego śpiew, wszyscy byli nim oczarowi. Chłopiec tylko w kilku przypadkach był nieśmiały, a to i tak zdarzało się rzadko.

Ten mały urwis podbijał serca wszystkich.

Harry podłączył swój kominek z kominkiem w Dziurawym Kotle już drugiego dnia będąc w swojej nowej rezydencji. Także i teraz miał z niej skorzystać. Siec Fiuu była jednym lubianym transportem Nathan'a i Harry w duchu się z nim zadział. Zaraz po miotle oczywiście.

Jego syn, mimo, że lubił figlować na miotle niezbyt lubił grać w Quiddicha. Z jednej strony trochę to smuciło Potter'a, ale z drugiej cieszył się. Chodzież jego syn będzie bezpieczny I nie zazna brutalnej gry w powietrzu.

Zielonooki zaśmiał się na te myśli.

\- Już jestem, tatusiu. - z jego myśli wyrwał go jego własny syn, który dopiero co wszedł do salonu. - Chciałem najpierw pozwiedzać dom.

\- Rozumiem. - uśmiechnął się do chłopca. Mały Potter miał na sobie mugolskie ubrania. Krótkie, czarne spodenki, znów zielona bluzka i tym razem na nogach miał granatowe adidasy. Jego syn po raz pierwszy ubrał się sam w wieku czterech lat. Oczywiście, wszystko było źle zapięte lub było założone na lewą stronę. Harry zachichotał na to wspomnienie.

\- Dziś będziemy mieć dużo pracy, smyku.

\- Co dziś będziemy robić? - zapytał podekscytowany maluch.

\- Odwiedzimy dziś moich starych znajomych. Pójdziemy na lody i do wybranych przez Ciebie sklepów. Może kupimy jakieś pamiątki dla babci i Mio?

\- Tak! Sam je wybiorę. Babunia zawsze mówiła, że mam lepszy gust niż Ty, tatusiu. - zachichotał chłopiec, zakrywając sobie usta.

\- Ty mały urwisie! - zaśmiał się, Harry. Po czym złapał swojego syna w ramiona i usiądzil sobie na biodrze. - Na sam koniec odwiedzamy bank, dobrze? Muszę załatwić trochę spraw.

\- W porządku, tato.

Harry patrzył przez chwilę na swojego pierworodnego. - Kocham Cię Nathan.

\- Ja Ciebie też, tatku. Ale teraz już chodźmy.

Ze śmiechem obaj mężczyźni, duży i mały zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach sieci Fiuu. Pojawili się za to dość zadbanej knajpie, która Harry poznał gdy miał jedenaście lat.

\- Panie Potter! Jak miało Pana znów widzieć! Doszły mnie słuchy, że pojawił się Pan w Anglii, ale nie sądziłem, że to prawda. - powiedział z radością Tom. Stary gospodarz Dziurawego Kotła.

\- Witaj, Tom. Jak widać jestem cały i zdrów. - zaśmiał się Potter, stawiając syna na ziemię.

\- Oh, czyżby to twój syn?

\- Owszem. - odparł zielonooki i skinął głowa w stronę chłopca, dając mu znak, że to jego część przedstawienia.

\- Miło mi Pana poznać, Panie Tom. Jestem Nathan Potter. - przedstawił się maluch.

\- Oh, mi również mi Ciebie miło pisać, chłopcze! - wykrzyknął z radością starzec. - Mów mi po prostu Tom, dobrze? "Pan Tom" brzmi Jak bym był jakimś starszym dziadkiem.

Słysząc to, czarodzieje będący blisko niego parsknęli lub śmiali się otwarcie. Również Harry cicho zachichotał na to wyznanie.

\- Wybacz mi, Tom. Ale obiecałem synowi magię Pokątnej. - powiedział Potter, z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Jednak szykuj już dla nas coś pysznego. Na pewno zjemy tu obiad.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście, Panie Potter! Będę Pana oczekiwać!

Harry z Nathan'em przeszli przez całą gospodę, by znaleźć się przed ceglastą ścianą. Starszy z czarodziei z pełną nostalgią zaczął wystukiwać dobrze mu znane hasło w tak znajome cegiełki. Chwilę później, przed nimi ukazała się w pełni okazałości Ulica Pokątna.

Przeszli dopiero kawałek, gdy zauważył że jego syn próbuje coś zobaczyć przez tłumy czarodziei. Ze śmiechem złapał go pod ramiona i usadził sobie na barkach. Słysząc aprobatę Nat'a ruszył dalej.

Zatrzymywali się przy każdym wybranym przez chłopca sklepie i Harry z każdego wychodził z jakimś pakunkiem. Aż wreszcie. Dotarli do legendarnego miejsca. Sklepu, który powstał dzięki jego pieniądzom. Jednak wszystko inne należało do dwóch, szalonych, rudowłosych bliźniaków. Choć już samo to, że byli rudzi powinno mówić dużo.

Tym razem Nathan wszedł pierwszy. I z radością w oczach rzucił się w wir psikusów.

\- Powiedz Gred, czy przypadkiem nie widziałeś małego Harry'ego?

\- Nie jestem pewnym, Feorge. Nasz mały Harry nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy.

\- Gred, Feorge. Miło mi was widzieć. - zaśmiał się ten wyższy Potter, stojąc za bliźniakami. - Dobrze widzieć, że nic się nie zmieniliście.

\- Harry! - krzyknęli obaj jednocześnie i rzucili się w stronę zielonookiego, by złapać go w mocny uścisk. - Hermiona wspomniała, że widziała Cię w Ministerstwie, ale szybko jej uciekłeś.

\- Również Viki była bardzo podekscytowana spotkania sławnego Harry'ego Potter'a o którym się tak mówi w rodzinie.

Zielonooki zaśmiał się głośno. - Mam nadzieję, ze nie naopowiadaliście jej o mnie dziwnych rzeczy. Chce jeszcze zatrzymać swoją reputację. Jaka by ona nie była.

\- Oh, daj spokój...

\- ... może powiedzieliśmy jej kilka, tylko nam dobrze znanych faktów o Tobie.

\- A że ona powiedziała się tym Hugo i Rose to już nie nasza wina...

\- No, mogła też powiedzieć dla Louis'a i Ted'a. - zaśmiał się Fred, kończąc.

\- Kim jest Hugo i Rose? - zawołał cichy głosik po prawej stronie Georga. - I dlaczego jakaś Viki mówi o moim wszystkim tacie? - fuknął chłopiec, kładąc swoje ręce na swoich małych bioderkach.

\- Na brodę Melina! Mały denerwuje się zupełnie jak Malfoy, gdy tylko przybył do szkoły. - odparł Fred i katem oka zobaczył jak Harry przeciera twarz ręka i ciężko wzdycha.

\- Harry...?! - krzyknęli równocześnie bliźniacy, patrząc w szkoły na przyjaciela.

\- Przepraszam bardzo! Ale nie uprzejmie jest zbywać moje pytania! - krzyknął Nathan. Starszy Potter nie mógł opanować śmiechu po tym zdaniu. To samo powiedział John, mąż Chole rok temu, gdy podczas świąt nikt mu nie odpowiadał na jego polityczne pytania. John był Rosjaninem i niezbyt dużo wiedział o świecie magii. Był mugolem i za wszelką cenę chciał się wszystkiego dowiedzieć o kulturze czarodziejów, ale każdy miał już to dość więc go ignorowano.

\- Wybacz, mały. - powiedział Fred, lekko zmieszany. - Hugo i Rose to bliźniaki naszego młodszego brata. Mają pięć lat.

\- Ron ma bliźniaki? - sapnął zszokowany Harry. - No nieźle. Zastanawiam się jak Hermiona sobie z tym radzi.

\- Całkiem dobrze. Hugo to wykonany Ron, co mnie trochę martwi. Jednak Rose... ta dziewczyna ma w sobie krew Huncwota... z głowa Hermiony.

\- Taaa, jest dość przerażająca. - zaśmiał się Geogre. - Ginny zniszczyła tą małą dziewczynkę.

\- Tato... możemy już iść? - zapytał mały brunet, przytulając się do nogi Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście. Wybrałeś już coś? - spytał Harry, kucając naprzeciw swojego syna.

\- Właściwie to nie. - chłopczyk wzruszył ramionami. - Jeszcze nie wykorzystałem tego co od Ciebie dostałem. Poza tym, muszę poczekać aż spotkamy Michael'a. - cwaniacki uśmiech pojawił się niewinnej twarzy.

Michael był o dwa lata młodszy od Agnes. Był wysokim lecz chudym mężczyzną. Mieszkał w Stanach i grał zawodowo w koszykówkę. Rok temu urodziła mu się córka - April. A Nathan uwielbiał mu robić psikusy.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie, chyba będziemy się żegnać, chłopaki. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Jasne, Harry. - odparł Feorge.

\- Właściwie, to co robisz w niedzielę? - zapytał Gred.

\- Prawdopodobnie nic szczególnego, a co?

\- W takim razie nic już sobie nie planuj. Zabieramy Cię na obiad? Co ty na to?

\- Hm, myślę, że jesteśmy umówieni. - uśmiech na twarzy Potter'a poszerzył się.

\- Super, przyjdź do nas o drugiej, w porządku?

\- Jasne.

Ostatni raz Harry pożegnał się z bliźniakami Weasley i z Nathan'em ruszyli w stronę banku Gringotta. Miał jeszcze godzinę do obiadu u Tom'a i miał szczerą nadzieję iż uda mu się wszystko załatwić w ciągu tej godziny.

Gdy tylko weszli, zostali obdarzeni nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami. No tak, niektóre gobliny nadal miały mu za złe, za to co się stało podczas szukania Horkruksów.

\- Panie Potter. W czym możemy pomóc? - pytał jeden z goblinów podchodząc do niego. Widać trochę się tu pozmieniało.

\- Chciałbym przenieść wszystkie obrazy do mojej posiadłości. - powiedział poważnym tonem. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na miłe słówka czy uśmiechy. Te stworzenia tak nie działały.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie, proszę za mną.

Zielonooki ruszył za młodym bankierem, by znaleźć się w bogato urządzonym gabinecie. Stworzenie usiadło za biurkiem i wyciągnęło z jednej z szuflad długą rolkę pergaminu.

\- Proszę o krople Pana krwi. - odparł chłodno goblin. - Muszę mieć pewność, że jest Pan tym za kogoś się Pan podaje.

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział ciemnowłosy, przecinając podanym sztyletem palec, by po chwili upuścić krew na papier. Nie minęła sekunda, a w miejscu się gdzie była czerwona ciecz, widniał teraz napisać Lord Harry James Potter - Black.

Oh, jak Harry nie lubił tego tytułu. Tytuł lorda Black'a na pewno nie należał do niego. Syriusz na pewno nosiły by ten tytuł lepiej niż on. Znów bolesne ukłucie w sercu, przypomniało to stracił przez własną głupotę.

Potter szybko otrząsnął się po tym bolesnym wspomnieniu. Na szczęście na jego twarzy nadal gościł chłodny wyraz.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, Panie Potter. Wszystkie obrazy zostaną przetransportowane jeszcze dziś. Czy od razu nasz serwis ma je zawiesić?

\- Jeśli byłaby taka możliwość.

\- Naturalnie. Opłatę pobierzemy automatycznie z Pana skrytki.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli to wszystko, udam się do wyjścia.

\- Odprowadzę Pana.

Harry tylko skinął głowa i zapał swojego syna za rękę, uśmiechając się do niego przy tym.

Gdy w końcu zajęli miejsce przy dwuosobowym stoliku przy oknie gospody, Nathan z entuzjazm czytał menu. Chłopiec jak ja razie umiał składać słowa po literach, ale z każdym wyrazem szło mu coraz lepiej. Brunet miał pamięć wzrokową, więc to co przeczytał raz lub dwa pamiętał następnym razem.

Z pisaniem było trochę gorzej. Nathan nienawidzi pióra, choć umiał się nim posługiwać - wolał mugolski długopis.

Po kilku minutach, obaj już czekali na swoje zamówienie. Harry delektował się Piwem Kremowym, którego tak dawno nie pił. A Nathan sokiem dyniowym, który szybko przypadł mu do gustu.

Na jedzenie nie musieli długo czekać. Tom osobiście przyniósł dwa pełne talerze i pogawędził z Harry'm przez chwilę.

Po pysznym obiedzie, dostali darmową porcję lodów z tego mniejszy Potter cieszył się najbardziej.

Do domu wrócili po godzinie siedemnastej i zostali przywitani przez Mini. Skrzatka miała na sobie biała sukienkę w błękitne kwity, a na swoich malutkich nóżkach miała własnoręcznie zrobione wełniane kapcie.

\- Witajcie w domu, Panie Harry, Paniczu Nathan'ie. - powiedziała uradowana, po czym zostali zasypani pytaniami co dziś robili. Również Mini opowiedziała jak minął jej cały dzień.

\- Panie Harry, gobliny właśnie skończyły rozwieszać wszystkie obrazy. Czy chciałby Pan je teraz obejrzeć? - zapytał małżonek Mini, gdy tylko się przed nimi pojawił.

\- Prowadź, Gibi. - powiedział z uśmiechem Potter. Nie mógł się doczekać aż spotka swoich porządków. Dwa lata temu dostał list od Gringotta, że wszystkie obrazy ze starych rezydencji zostały przeniesione do rodzinnej skrytki, gdyż Harry po osiągnięciu pełnoletności nie zamieszkał w żadnej z nich. Dlatego czekały na niego w skrytce dopóki nie zamieszka w dość dużym domu by wszystkie pomieścić.

Od samego wejścia, można było usłyszeć podekscytowana głowy jego przodków. Z uśmiechem witał każdego, choć prawie nikogo nie znał. Całe szczęście, ze portrety jego przodków były podpisane kto to był.

Nathan został gdzieś z tyłu, nadal rozmawiając z jednym ze stryjecznych wojów. Harry widział kilka znajomych twarzy, jednak tylko dlatego, ze były bardzo podobni do osób które znał w rzeczywistości.

Dochodził już do końca korytarza, gdy stanął w szoku. Na samym końcu, gdzie korytarz kończył się dość dużym zaokrąglonym pomieszczeniem z szklanym sufitem. To właśnie tu znajdowało się wyjście na taras i pięknym widokiem na ogród.

Wisiało tam szczęść obrazów, których nigdy się nie spodziewał.Stał przez kilka minut w ciszy, patrząc na postacie.

\- Oh, na Merlina! Przestań się mazać, Potter! - wykrzyczała osoba po jego prawej stronie.

\- Severusie! Daj spokój, jak możesz tak mówić... - kobiecy głos był bardzo spokojny, choć słychać było w nim nutkę groźby.

\- Właśnie, Sev. Zostaw go w spokoju!

\- Tato... czemu się tak nagle... - zaczął mały chłopiec, ale uciął w pół zdania widząc portrety osób, które były najważniejsze dla jego taty. - Oh! Czy to jest tata i mama Ted'a?

Remus i Nimfadora uśmiechnęli się szeroko do małego chłopca.

\- Owszem, jesteśmy rodzicami Ted'a. Nasz obraz również wisi u niego w domu. - odparł Remus, choć nadal patrzył zaciekawionym wzrokiem na malucha.

\- Ty musisz by Syriusz! - krzyknął uradowany Nathan, podchodząc bliżej portretu czarnowłosego Black'a.

\- Jak najbardziej, maluchu. - wyszczerzył się Łapa.

\- A Ty kim jesteś? - spytała rudowłosa kobieta z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jestem Nathan Harry Potter, madame. - odparł z cwaniackim uśmiechem. - A pani...?

\- Oh, myślę, że jestem twoja babcia, kochaniutki. - zaśmiała się.

Chłopiec pisnął uradowany. - Tato słyszałeś! Mam kolejną babcię!

\- Słyszę synu, słyszę. - zaśmiał się Harry, wciąż będąc w szoku obserwując ich wszystkich.

Nathan obrócił się w stronę ostatniego obrazu i mężczyzna na nim wydawał się być nie w humorze.

\- Ja Pana znam!

\- Oh, poważnie? - spytał udawanym, podekscytowanym tonem.

\- Tak! Jest Pan Severus Snape! Czytałem Pana książki... znaczy się tatą mi czytał. Ale ja też już umiem czytać! - dodał szybko chłopiec.

\- Nie przypominam sobie bym wydał jakieś książki. - odparł rzeczowym tonem, patrząc chłodno na małego Potter'a. Co on w ogóle to robił, na Merlina.

\- To prawda. - odpowiedział Remus. - Jednak Minerwa po twojej śmierci znalazła wszystkie twoje książki z czasów szkoły i zapiski. To podobno stworzyło aż siedem książek do eliksirów. Jeśli dobrze usłyszałem to już od dwóch lat są one w głównych programie nauczania. - gdy tylko wilkołak skończył, wszyscy patrzyli na czarnookiego mężczyznę z szokiem.

\- Jest Pan niesamowity! - powiedział podekscytowany Nathan. - Zawsze chciałem Pana poznać! Tata tyle mi o Panu opowiadał.

Ledwie zauważalny błysk mignął w namalowanych oczach Severus'a. Lecz Harry go widział i z uśmiechem dodał swojego trzy grosze.

\- Nathan'a interesują eliksiry, profesorze.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Tak! Na zeszłe święta dostałem zaawansowany zestaw małego Mistrza eliksirów! - powiedział uradowany mały Potter. - Zrobiłem już prawie wszystkie eliksiry. Chociaż mam trudność z eliksirem Słodkiego Snu, podobno to dlatego, że trzeba dodać swój składnik ale wszystko co jest w tamtych przepisach nie pomaga. A tato powiedział, że nie kupi mi podręcznika do piątego roku dopóki sam nie przeczytam tego dla trzeciego rocznika. Ale on jest taki skomplikowany! Ciągle musiałem pytać Sam co znaczy większość słów! - westchnął sfrustrowany.

Remus, Tonks i Lily powstrzymywali śmiech. Severus patrzył z zainteresowaniem na chłopca Potter'a. A Syriusz i James załamywali ręce.

\- Nathan, kolego. A co powiesz o lataniu? - spytał z nadzieją Łapa.

\- Lubię latać na miotle, wujku. - uśmiechnął się niebiesko oki. - Ale na razie mogę latać tylko z tatą lub z wujkiem Dan'em.

\- A co powiesz o Quiddichu? - głos zabrał pierwszy raz James.

\- Hmm, niezbyt go lubię. - wzruszył ramionami. Po czym nie zwracając uwagi na zszokowane twarz starego Potter'a i Black'a , obrócił się znów do portretu Snape'a. - Czy mógłby mi Pan pomoc? Proszę! Naprawdę chciałbym zrobić ten eliksir.

\- Myślę, ze twój tata ma rację. - odparł były postrach Hogwartu. Przez ten szok nawet zgadzał się z Potter'em! - Jeśli przyniesiesz tu tą książkę to pomogę Ci zrozumieć jej treść.

\- Naprawdę?! - krzyknął Nathan. - Słyszałeś tato! Sam Pan Severus Snape będzie mi pomagał! Idę po książkę!

\- Wybacz, profesorze. Jeśli będzie zbytnio przeszkadzał, powiem mu żeby dał Panu spokój.

\- Daruj sobie, Potter. To będzie aż nazbyt zabawne patrząc na zawiedzione miny James'a i Black'a. - szyderczy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy byłego mistrza eliksirów.

\- A właśnie, Harry! Kim jest twoja wybranka? - zapytał Syriusz. - Te piękne oczy na pewno ma po niej.

Zielonooki zamieszał się lekko. A na jego policzkach pojawiły się różowe plamy. - Um, właściwie to ja.. hm... wydałem Nat'a na ten świat.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w szoku, a pierwsza otrząsnęła się Lily.

\- Oh, słyszałam o męskich ciążach! Jednak podobno są one bardzo rzadkie. Tylko potężni czarodzieje byli w stanie urodzić dziecko. Co było błogosławieństwem w dawnych czasach. Wiedziałam, ze będziesz silnym czarodziejem, synu.

\- Um, dziękuję. - Harry wiedział, że jego przypadek był dość dziwaczny i także w tych kwestiach nie mógł postać normalnym mężczyzną.

\- Więc kim jest twój wybranek, Harry? - spytał po kaszlnięciu, Rogacz.

\- Mój drugi tatuś, to Draco. - powiedział Nathan wchodząc z uśmiechem do pomieszczenia i z książką w ręce.

Gdyby Snape właśnie coś pił, wyplułby to. - Draco?

Harry jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił.

\- Draco Malfoy, Harry? - spytała uprzejmie Tonks, szturchając w bok swojego męża by przestał chichotać.

\- Tak, cóż... - zaczął Potter, patrząc na swoje buty.

\- Czy on wie? - zapytał Snape. Jego portret wisiał również w dworze Malfoy'ów. W końcu był ojcem chrzestnym Dracon'a. Chłopak nigdy mu nie wspomniał o jego małym romansie z Złotym Chłopcem.

\- Cóż, możliwe, że zobaczył to na gobelinie. Ale osobiście mu tego nie powiedziałem. Poza tym, z tego co wiem ma żonę i syna. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć, Po... Harry. - odparł spokojnie Snape. - Inaczej może wyjść z tego coś złego.

\- Nie powinienem się wtrącać... - zaczął Lupin. - ... ale wiem, że Draco rozwiódł się z Astorią trzy lata temu. I od tamtej pory sam opiekuje się synem. Jest od Ciebie młody, Nathan.

\- Ma sześć lat. - dodała Tonks. - Często odwiedza moją matkę. Ted bardzo lubi Scorpius'a.

\- Hm.. tak. No cóż, pomyślę o tym. - odmruknął bliznowaty. - Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Zostajesz tutaj, Nat?

Chłopiec pokiwał nieznacznie głową, nie zwracając uwagi na swojego ojca. Zaczął już czytać pierwsze fragmenty książki dla Snape'a.

Z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do swojej sypialni. Skłamał, mówiąc, że ma coś do zrobienia. To prawda, że nie chciał by wynikło z tego coś złego iż Draco nie wie. Jednak nie wiedział jak ma mu to powiedzieć osobiście. Bał się iż blondyn nie zaakceptuje Nathan'a, raniąc tym małego chłopca. A tego bardzo nie chciał.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w swojej komnacie, rzucił się na swoje łóżko i chciał krzyknąć, ale w porę się opanował.

Wiedział z czym się wiążę przeprowadzka tutaj.

Jednak zajmie się sprawą Malfoy'a po obiedzie z bliźniakami.


End file.
